The invention relates to a storage container for magnetic tape cassettes or the like.
Such storage containers are today primarily used for compact disc cassettes, magnetic tape cassettes and the like. They are used for storing such cassettes in cars or other vehicles, and also at home. Spring-mounted drawers or slide members, for example are used to hold these cassettes. If, however, cassettes are inserted with no auxiliary means in a storage container designed as a box, whether lying flat or standing upright, the user has great difficulty in removing a specific cassette from the box again as there is generally insufficient free space between the cassettes to provide access.